Many present motorcycles are constructed to receive a driver and a passenger. The driver sits astride the motorcycle with both hands grasping the handgrips of the handlebars and both feet resting on foot plates or foot pegs astride the engine. The rider typically sits astride the rear tire directly behind the driver. There is typically no provision for handgrips for the rider and the rider's feet are often situated almost vertically below the rider's seat. This presents a difficult situation when the motorcycle is under way and the driver operates the brakes or otherwise decelerates. The footrest placement leaves the passenger without any support or leverage to push back when slowing down. Thus, the weight of the rider is thrown forward against the back of the driver. This situation can quickly become quite tiring and possibly dangerous for the driver, who must brace against the handlebars to accommodate his or her own torso weight and the rider's torso weight upon deceleration.
A need has therefor existed for a device to facilitate shifting the rider footrest to such a position where the rider is able to apply a rearward force during braking of the motorcycle, thereby counteracting the forward thrusting force and relieving the driver from the necessity to physically restrain the passenger upon deceleration.